Rescued
by HeartSetsu
Summary: Sora has lost hope, until someone gets him 'Rescued' Warning: This is shonenai, don't like, don't read. Kairi bashing 8D Riku x Sora love and other couples as well.
1. Purple Hair Clip

Rescued

Chapter One: Purple Hair Clip

Rain poured down from the grey clouds as lonely eyes scanned the town for something more then the chilling wind and dimly lit shop signs. Trembling hands found their way to his chest as he folded his arms. The bitter cold gushing through his lungs, made it nearly impossible to inhale. He stumbled. Face collided with the cement as he lay on the sidewalk, unable to bring himself to his feet. He held his hand up to the sky, examining the slender fingers, he couldn't remember a time his hands shook so much. He turned his head, searching for a familiar road, a friendly hand, something to distract his confused mind. He gasped, noticing a street name that he could recall. He shook himself out of his daze and lifted himself up off the wet pavement.

His brown spikes and a purple hair clip slouched to the either side of his head. He rushed down the street scanning the neighborhood, looking for the right house number. _2188, 2192, 2196…_He thought as he halted in front of a small tan house, nothing special. But to him, it was the only feeling he'd felt in a while that cleared the fog out of his incoherent mind. He staggered up the steps, one by one, until he could see the faint light shining through the cracks of the door. He held his hand up and, instead of knocking; he rested his hand on the door as he could barely breathe. After not even a moment the door slid open as timid blue eyes peered past the door and through the small slit, tips of yellow spikes peeking past the door. Innocent lips curled into a slight smile as he identified the dark silhouette, but immediately fell into a grim expression.

The figure's face was not to be seen, hidden by his drenched bangs. Drops of water slipped off his glossy, burgundy hair. Stooped shoulders led to his hands, clung to his sides. The blonde individual stepped out into the rain and lifted the boys chin slowly and looked into his empty eyes. He pulled the boy into a warm embrace.

"Sora…I-I missed you."

Sora's eyes, emotionless, looked past the boy and held a gaze at the ground, unable to draw himself away from it. _Is this for real…or not?_ Sora collapsed into the boys arms as his eyes fluttered shut.

-----------

"Ng…" Was all he could say, he couldn't remember where he was or how he got there, but he didn't want to open his eyes. He clung to the warm cloth, exhaled, and nuzzled what felt like a neck. He nibbled the skin. _Heh, tastes like strawberries… _he thought as he went back to his comfortable position, hoping to be left in solitude. _Please…don't let me wake up._

A hushed chuckle escaped the figures lips, "Sora, come on now. Stop being so damn cute."

Sora's eyes shot open as he recalled the night before. He glanced at the sandy blond and sorrow filled his eyes. He lowered his head and contemplated what had happened, trying to decipher whether things were real or just a dream. As he stared at the boy's chest he realized that he was sitting on his lap and was clutching to the collar of his shirt. He looked up at his neck and noticed a light pink spot placed upon his flawless skin on his neck. The boy's arms wrapped around Sora's, leaving them in a deep embrace. Sora eyes were still open wide as he tried to reflect on the past night.

"Mind telling me why you ended up soaked at my doorstep?" The boy whispered in Sora's ear.

"Roxas I…I didn't have anywhere else to go, I didn't no what do to do, I didn—"

Sora was interrupted as tender lips brushed up against his own. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt his cheeks grow warm. He gently nibbled on Sora's bottom lip. Roxas broke it off but kept his face directly in front of Sora's. "That's not a real answer. Give me specifics."

"I would—But I can't," Sora tilted his head down and stared at his companion's collar, as if lost in a trance. "Why did they leave me…?"

"Who left you, Sora? This isn't like you." He gave Sora a worried look, begging for an explanation.

Sora sighed. he knew he couldn't avoid it. He did crash at his house after all. He began to share his story with Roxas, but as soon as he did, it was like his tormenting emotions were just waiting for his return, they all came flooding back and drowned his warm and peaceful feelings.

Flashback:

Sora sprinted home with rain falling down on him. All he wanted to do was get home. He was so fed up with school and the weather; he'd do anything to get away from it all. His eyes were fixed on his and his parent's apartment. The weekend was always his salvation whenever he had a terrible week, he despised school now. Ever since his only friend, Roxas, had left and moved away. But none of that mattered now, all he needed was to get home and see him father and mother, they always made his day. He hurdled up the stairs and lunged himself into the apartment.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" He exclaimed as he yanked the lid off the cookie jar and placed an oversized sugar cookie into his mouth. The rain was hitting the window pane outside the apartment complex as thunder growled and rumbled through the earth while lightning split through the sky and lit up the dark room. He crept into the living room. The TV was on, but no one in there to watch it. He went into his room, expecting his mother to be dusting his room or organizing and reorganizing his closet, man did that woman have a pet peeve for untidiness. But nothing had stirred in his room since when he left it this morning.

"Hmph, why aren't they here?" He said as he checked the remainder of the rooms. He walked back to the kitchen and set his bookbag on the countertop, but halted when he noticed the blue note with familiar handwriting, it was his mother's. After reading a fraction of the note he dropped his bag on the floor, picked up the note and rapidly read.

_Sora,_

_Your father and I have chosen to get away from here._

_We did not take you with us for reasons that do not_

_matter. Don't expect us to be coming back, this isn't_

_a day trip._

He stood there, his expression as empty and silent as the apartment building. The TV that could be heard earlier was quiet; it's sound waves unheard by him. He was motionless, frozen, numb. He didn't understand, is this a game?

"Mom and Dad can't be serious. There's just…no way." He built up enough momentum and stumbled into his parent's room. He rapidly pulled out their dresser drawers, rummaged through their closet, looked under their bed. Nothing, empty. He ran to his mom's nightstand and looked for the one thing he knew she would always keep there, her diary. The drawer flung open and all that was left was a purple hair clip.

Gone.

His knees buckled, his emotionless face turned into a grim and grieving expression. He fell to the ground. His world came crashing down. He winced as he grasped at his chest, hoping to hold his heart together and keep it from breaking. Tears filled the corners of his eyes as they descended down his cheeks with no sign of abating. His breathing was short. He couldn't inhale at a steady pace. Tears were rolling down his tender cheeks as he crawled into a shaking ball of confusion, despair, and anguish. The lightning struck and bright light flashed through the window, shadows were dancing on his face as he lay on the floor.

_Why…why would they leave me like this?_ He was distraught, he couldn't think straight. His hands were shaking at a rapid motion, death seem more enjoyable then this.

He slowly brought himself on all fours as he coughed, trying to hold in the urge to throw up. He picked himself up and staggered out the door. His vision was blurred. He couldn't see anything behind his own tears. The noise he heard was nothing but the muffled and hollow noise of his deep breathing and rushing heart beat.

He stumbled out the door as a wall of chilling air and rain, like bullets, hit his back and spiked hair. He eventually got to a slow jog that moved into a sprint as he headed for the street to determine where he was going to go and how far he could run before his legs gave out.

End Flashback:

All he could do was look out the window and watch the wind whip through the trees as tears fell down his porcelain cheeks. He gazed out the window for a while, lost in his own thoughts. He broke off the silence by two small gestures. He swiped his hand over his face to make the tears disappear, and reached for his hair to find the only thing left. The purple hair clip.

"Sora I…I didn't think it was so—"

"Save it, I don't need condolence," He snapped. "Please Roxas, just..." Sora reached for Roxas' arms and wrapped them around his own waste. Sora put his head on his chest, "Just hold me."

Author's Note

Ohohoho, got a little lovin's goin' on! Those two are so cewt 8D I apologize for this not being all OH EM GEE SORA AND RIKU ish xD I love this couple and thought it would be fun, 'kay? I promise it gets better, you meet Riku in the next chapter 8D I luvvle you guys, thanks for reading this far! Please tell me what ya think!


	2. Melodies and Piano Keys

Rescued

Chapter Two: Melodies and Piano Keys

He gazed out the window. At this moment, that was all he cared to do. His smile had never escaped his face for so long. This wasn't him, and he knew it too. He clearly remembered yesterday, though he wished he could lose all memory of it. It was like an old projector playing the same roll of film over and over again. He always had a fear of forgetting, frightened at the thought of losing his grip on something he cared about. But in this case, he wouldn't like anything more than to have this particular memory carved out of his brain.

Sora thought of the positive things. Since this was the only trait so far that he could regurgitate from his former self, his 'Glass is half full' thinking.

_Well…I have my best friend Roxas of course. And even though my parent's…I mean, my apartment is being evicted, I can still live with Roxas and his mom. Oh I know! Now I get to see Roxas everyday! I missed his so much back at home. And I get to go to a new school, and this time I'll have a friend instead of being all alone. So I guess, this might not be so bad…and anyways, I like the small town atmosphere. _Sora thought as he watched the sun getting overlapped by dark clouds. _Hmm. Guess it's going to rain again. _He rested his head on the windowsill and stared intently at the changing scenery.

His peace was disturbed by a loud and obnoxious voice as the door swung open, nearly knocking over a picture that was mounted on the wall. "Sora! Let's go, come on! Axel wants me to meet up with him tonight, you gotta come with. But he's all mine, so don't you dare try putting the moves on him." Roxas stated with a wink as he snatched Sora's hand and dragged him down the stairs.

Sora sighed, the thought of conversing with a giggling Roxas and his flirtatious companion didn't sound too appealing, but nevertheless, he couldn't avoid this. He let himself be hauled by a speedy Roxas as they went out the door.

He released his hand as they proceeded at a slow pace down the sidewalk. Conveniently, Roxas' house was less than half a mile from the downtown area, which is apparently the most amusing and entertaining place in the small town.

As they proceeded down the rough pavement a miniscule drop of water fell from the charcoal sky onto the bridge of Sora's pink nose. He glanced up at the dark mass floating above him as more and more diminutive droplets descended to be absorbed into the earth.

He looked down and squinted at his shoes as he watched them get immersed by the clear substance. But the rain soon stopped falling on him. He looked up to see a beaming Roxas holding a black umbrella hovering above their heads. He placed his arm around Sora's shoulder and held him close, so to shelter them both from the cold. Normally such a cute and sweet gesture would make any person grin, but ever since that tragedy clouded his own judgment…He didn't know what to smile at anymore.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'm sure you'll feel better after getting some fresh air and meeting new people!" He replied with a grin as he hummed some off-key version of 'secret lovers' obviously occupied by thoughts about his significant other.

They walked in silence as Sora examined his shoes but soon approached a square that was occupied by some old fashioned shops, a traditional church, some benches that looked like they had been sat in one to many times, a park illuminated by Christmas lights (Even though it was only October), and a coffee shop.

"Oh gosh, we're here. Quick! Does my hair look like a wet dog?!" Roxas cried as he shoved his face into Sora's.

"Uh…no?"

"Great! 'Kay, I can do this!" The blond declared as he hauled Sora down the road. They jogged towards the park but Sora halted as he glanced at a rickety old building. The coffee shop was definitely not what you would call 'Sheik', but that wasn't what Sora stopped for. He ignored the flickering shop sign and dull façade and listen, inventively, at the pleasant music coming from the building. He tore his hand from Roxas' and pressed his nose up against the window, fogging up the glass. He heard Roxas yell something in the distance and skip off to go find his lover, but he was too intoxicated by the sound filling his ears. He took hold of the worn door handle and slipped into the back of the shop.

A beautiful aroma of roasted coffee beans and cinnamon filled his nostrils, but he was too distracted to notice the scent. There were nearly fifteen or so inhabitants all together. They all had a certain bohemian look about them; some had books or laptops in their hands. Their heads were all turned to the left corner of the room, where Sora couldn't help but glance at. His jaw dropped, captivated by what he saw.

A boy with long, silver hair was in the far left corner. He was resting on a round, black bench as his fingers moved with the music. His fingers glossed across the blank keys as he played the keyboard that was in front of him. His chopped bangs kept his eyes invisible to Sora, but it was obvious that he was lost in the music and his eyes were sure to be shut. Sora named the boy with the 'The Piano Man' as it suited him well.

Sora's eyes fluttered shut as a symphony of sound rang throughout his ears. Each note passing by, leaving Sora weak at the knees. But if that wasn't enough the Piano Man's lips opened and released the most angelic voice possibly created by one person alone. It left Sora in complete ecstasy as a small, sweet smile appeared on his face. He opened his eyes to admire the man who could produce such deep and gorgeous music.

The Piano Man was near the end of his piece when he sang the final words.

"_Cause I'm feeling like_

_I might need to be near you._

_I feel alright_

_Just please don't get me rescued…"_

He recited as he played his few last notes. He lifted his head and released his eyelids, revealing a pair of glowing aquamarine eyes, as he held his gaze on a particular brunette in the back. Sora's cheeks turned completely violet as he shot his head down to inspect his shoes.

The piano man smirked when he noticed the boy dart away from his glance, but was interrupted by soft snaps coming from the audience's fingers, their way of applauding. The Piano Man shook himself out of his daze and gave a grin to the audience. A gangly man in his twenties came onto the stage, snapping as well.

"Yeah, man. We love it when you play here. Thanks for blessing us tonight. You're welcome anytime as always." The tall, weedy man shouted as he patted the Piano Man on the back and shuffled off the stage. The boy quickly packed up his keyboard and put aside the bench as he strode offstage, trying to avoid confrontation with anyone in the building.

Sora stood there, dumbfounded. As he had just found himself forgetting about his trauma that had been haunting him and only focusing on the Piano Man's indescribably talent. All he wanted was to feel that way again, have his burden lifted off his shoulders. And to see that boy's intoxicating eyes glance at him once more.

Author's Note: Heeeey all 8D If you read this, I love you unconditionally; really I do 83 Thanks for the reviews! And I'm sorry if I don't get another chapter up for awhile…Stupid school D8 Buh-bye!


End file.
